doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Arturo Mercado
) |lugar_nacimiento = Acámbaro, Guanajuato, México |familiares = Arturo Mercado Jr. (hijo) Carmen Mercado (hija) Erica Edwards (sobrina) |pais = México Los Ángeles |pais_interprete = México |ingreso_doblaje = 1963-presente ( ) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |estado = Activo }} Arturo Mercado Chacón (n. Guanajuato, 7 de diciembre de 1940) es un reconocido actor de doblaje mexicano con más de 50 años de trayectoria en el medio artístico. Conocido por sus numerosos registros de voces y la habilidad de abarcar diferentes tipos de personajes. Es padre del también actor de doblaje Arturo Mercado Leonel de Cervantes y estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Magdalena Leonel de Cervantes. Biografía Arturo Mercado es originario de Acámbaro, Estado de Guanajuato. Llega a la Ciudad de México en el año de 1952. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA). A la par de doblaje, se ha dedicado activamente a la locución comercial. En la actualidad, Arturo sigue plenamente activo en dichas actividades. Egresado del Instituto Andrés Soler en 1961, empieza a trabajar en teatro, televisión, radio y doblaje; incursionando en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1963, donde, además de actuar, se ha desempeñado en la actividad de dirección, interviniendo en películas de largometraje tales como Bambi, en la que interpretó a Flor, La telaraña de Carlota en la que interpretó al cerdito Wilbur, El gato con botas va al oeste, Todos los perros van al cielo, interpretando al personaje principal; Mary Poppins doblando a Dick Van Dyke, Tom y Jerry: la película, Amigos Inseparables, La bella y la bestia, El rey león interpretando a Simba adolescente y adulto, en Pulgarcita interpretando al golondrino Jackimo, Los Picapiedras interpretando a Pedro Picapiedra. En series de televisión como El hombre de la Atlántida, dobló a Patrick Duffy, mismo actor de la serie Dallas, Spencer Investigador al actor Robert Urich entre los más conocidos y actuales. Ha interpretado también muchos personajes animados clásicos tales como: Meteoro, Speedy González, el Pato Lucas, Bugs Bunny, Silvestre, Pepe Grillo, Rico McPato, La ardilla Dale de "Chip & Dale", Winnie Pooh, Castor de Winnie Pooh, el Pato Darkwing, el Gorila Joe del El libro de la selva, de la serie "Los Pitufos" interpreta a Tontín, Bromista, Fortachón, Pintor, Poeta, Guillermín, el abuelo Pitufo y el gato Azrael, de Los pequeños Muppets a la rana René y al perrito Rufo. Arturo Mercado también destaca por su activa participación en el doblaje de series y películas de Hanna-Barbera, principalmente en la franquicia Scooby-Doo, donde es la voz oficial de Shaggy y del perrito Scrappy-Doo. Además, es la voz oficial de Pedro Picapiedra en todos los spin-offs de Los Picapiedra desde los años 70. Adicionalmente, ha doblado al maestro Yoda en la saga Star Wars, a Jam de la trilogía Toy Story, a Tántor de Tarzán, y al topo Moliere en Atlantis: El imperio perdido. Dobla regularmente a George Clooney en la serie E.R. Sala de urgencias, y en películas como Batman y Robin, Un día muy especial, La gran estafa, Gravedad y también regularmente a Tom Hanks en filmes como Milagros inesperados y el Náufrago. thumb|250px|right|[[Jesse Conde, Luis Bayardo, Alfonso Obregón y Mercado en los años 80.]] thumb|250px|right|Arturo Mercado y sus personajes (Tributo). Trabajos thumb|Personajes de Arturo. George-clooney-2-240.jpg|George Clooney, el actor que más interpretó en la mayor parte de sus peliculas. Jackiechan.jpg|Jackie Chan, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Kurtrussell.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Kurt Russell en algunas películas. Dick-van-dyke-300.jpg|Dick Van Dyke otro actor que también ha doblado frecuentemente. JohnRatzenberg.jpg|John Ratzenberger Yoda1.jpg|Yoda en la saga de Star Wars. LandoStar_Wars.jpg|Lando Calrissian en la trilogía clásica de Star Wars. Bert_dick_van_dyke.jpg|Bert/Sr. Drawer (Dick Van Dyke) en Mary Poppins. Padre joseph dyer tese.png|Padre Joseph Dyer en El exorcista (Versión extendida). 19-nolte-capefear.jpg|Sam J. Bowden (Nick Nolte) en Cabo de miedo. Garyforddrac.png|Conde Vlad Drácula (Gary Oldman) en Drácula de Bram Stoker. 442156.jpg|Jacob (Matthew Modine) en Jacob (1994). Fred_Flintstone_live-action.png|Pedro Picapiedra (John Goodman) en Los Picapiedra (1994). 89510751157720503.jpg|Ferdinand en Babe: El puerquito valiente y Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad. Rex_babe.png|Rex en Babe: El puerquito valiente y Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad. Gary_sinise_ransom_.jpg|Det. Jimmy Shaker (Gary Sinise) en El rescate. Padre_Thomas_Byles.gif|El Padre Thomas Byles en Titanic. Paulie.png|Paulie en la película homónima. O11cl-brn-main1.jpg|Danny Ocean (George Clooney) en la trilogía de la La gran estafa. Swann.jpeg|Gobernador Swann (Jonathan Pryce) en la saga de Piratas del Caribe. Quentin_Glass.jpg|Quentin Glass (Will Patton) en El castigador. Roger_Lloyd_Pack_as_Barty_Crouch_Sr._(GoF-promo-02).jpg|Bartemius Crouch, Sr. (Roger Lloyd-Pack) en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. HoraceSlughorn.jpg|Horace Slughorn (Jim Broadbent) en las últimas películas de Harry Potter. Kevin Flynn : Clu 2.0.jpg|Kevin Flynn/Clu 2.0 (Jeff Bridges) en Tron y Tron: El legado. Caws_ap.jpg|Alexander Pierce (Robert Redford) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno. L&oLA.jpg|Fiscal Detective Ricardo Morales (Alfred Molina) en La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles. Hefty_Smurf.png|Pitufo Fortachón en Los Pitufos. Gargamel.jpg|Gargamel (algunos capítulos) también en Los Pitufos. Clumsy_Cartoon.jpg|Pitufo Tontín también en Los Pitufos. 20140513030215!Jokey_Smurf_(SA).png|Pitufo Bromista también en Los Pitufos. Grandpa_Smurf_Vic.jpg|Abuelo Pitufo también en Los Pitufos. 1840301-valmont.jpg|Valmont en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan Pedro Picapiedra AM.jpg|La 2da. voz de Pedro Picapiedra. Shaggy_character.png|Shaggy, uno de los personajes animados más famosos y duraderos de Mercado Scrappy-doo.png|Scrappy Doo en Scooby-Doo. MuppetBabies-BabyKermit.jpg|La rana René en Los pequeños Muppets. august2910.gif|Rufo también en Los pequeños Muppets. Scrooge_Mcduck_2.jpg|Rico McPato en Patoaventuras. Clipdarkwing6.gif|El Pato Darkwing en Pato Darkwing. thump_5739149gruffi.jpg|Gruffy en Los Osos Gummi. 861586-dalee.jpg|Dale en Chip y Dale al Rescate. Winnie_Pooh.jpg|Winnie Pooh en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh. bugs-carrot.jpg|Bugs Bunny. Daffy_Duck.svg.png|El Pato Lucas. speedy_gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzales. Babel_de_Centauro.png|Babel de Centauro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Simba.png|Simba en la franquicia de El Rey León. Gato Karin .png|El Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball. beast1.gif|Bestia en La bella y la bestia. Oolong DBZ.png|Oolong en Dragon Ball Z. Sabon DBZ.png|Zaabon en Dragon Ball Z. Mago Babidi .png|Babidi en Dragon Ball Z. Dr. Faker.jpg|Dr. Faker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Petrie's_Offcial_TLBT_Website_Art.jpg|Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo. Tantor.gif|Tantor en Tarzán. hamm3.jpg|Hamm en Toy Story. TomCatHeader.PNG|Tom en Tom y Jerry. Circumferencia_(Pac-Man_y_las_aventuras_fantasmales).jpg|Circumferencia, Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Lawrence_Fletcher_-_transparent_background.png|Lawrence Fletcher de Phineas y Ferb. hqdefault (5).jpg|Mosquito Dragón en Piernas Locas Crane. Bob el constructor.jpg|Bob en Bob el Constructor. 4508566drt.jpg|Dr. T en Slam Dunk. Mack.jpg|Mack en Cars. general skarr.png|General Ernecio de la Serie Malo Con Carne y Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. A_Goofy_Movie_Bobby.png|Bobby, Goofy, la película. A_Goofy_Movie_Security_Guard.png|Guardia, Goofy, la película. Antz_Weaver2.png|Weaver en Hormiguitaz. Princess-And-The-Frog-Ray.jpg|Ray en La princesa y el sapo. Gill-FN.png|Gill en Buscando a Nemo. J._Wellington_Jones.png|Wellington Jones en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas. Maguila_Gorila.png|Magila Gorila en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas. Profesor inventillo.png|Profesor Inventillo en El Chapulin Colorado(2015) Mamertochanimado.png|Mamerto Chamorro también en El Chapulin Colorado(2015) Películas George Clooney * Tomorrowland (2015) - Frank Walker * Gravedad (2013) - Matt Kowalski * Los descendientes (2011) - Matt King * El ocaso de un asesino (2010) - Jack / Edward * Amor sin escalas (2009) - Ryan Bingham * Hombres de mente (2009) - Lyn Cassady * Quémese después de leerse (2008) - Harry Pfarrer * Michael Clayton (2007) - Michael Clayton * Ahora son 13 (2007) - Danny Ocean * Intriga en Berlín (2006) - Jake Geismer * Syriana (2005) - Bob Barnes * La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Danny Ocean * El amor cuesta caro (2003) - Miles * Mini Espías 3D (2003) - Devlin * Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) - Jim Bird * Bienvenidos a Collinwood (2002) - Jersy * La gran estafa (2001) - Danny Ocean * Mini Espías (2001) - Devlin * La tormenta perfecta (2000) - Capitán Billy Tyne * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) - Everett * Tres reyes (1999) - Archie Gates * El pacificador (1997) - Thomas Devoe * Batman y Robin (1997) - Batman / Bruce Wayne * Un día muy especial (1996) - Jack Taylor * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Seth Gecko Jackie Chan * Dragon Blade (2015) - Huo An * Armadura de Dios 3: Zodiaco Chino (2012) - Asian Hawk * Karate Kid (2010) - Sr. Han * El último soldado (2010) - El soldado * Mi vecino es un espía (2010/Versión para cine) - Bob Ho * La venganza del dragón (2009) - Steelhead * El reino prohibido (2008) - Lu Yan/Viejo Hop * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Passepartout / Lau Xing * Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) - Chon Wang * El esmoquin (2002) - Jimmy Tong * Espía por accidente (2001) - Buck Yuen * Shanghai Kid (2000) - Chon Wang * Supercop (1992) - Kevin Chan * La Armadura de Dios 2: El Imperio del Dragón (1991) - Jackie/Cóndor * Dragones eternamente (1988) - Jackie Lung * Twinkle, Twinkle, My Lucky stars (1985) - Músculos Frank Oz * Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) - Yoda * Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) - Yoda * Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) - Yoda * Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Yoda * Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1983) - Yoda (Redoblaje) * Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) - Yoda Kurt Russell * Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Frank Petty * Súper escuela de héroes (2005) - Steve Stronghold * 3000 millas al infierno (2001/2ª versión) - Michael Zane * El milagro (2001) - Herb Brooks * Stargate: La puerta del tiempo (1994) - Cnel. Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neil Dick Van Dyke * Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) - Él mismo * El sueño de Walt (2013) - Bert (archivo) * Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009) - Él mismo * Robin Crusoe (1966) - Robin Crusoe * Mary Poppins (1964) - Bert/Sr. Drawer Stanley Tucci * El quinto poder (2013) - James Boswell * Vida y muerte de Peter Sellers (2004) - Stanley Cubrick * ¿Bailamos? (2004) - Link * Montana (1998) - Nicholas "Nick" Roth * Pistolas y pañales (1993) - Morty Tom Hanks * Larry Crowne (2011) - Larry Crowne * El gran Buck Howard (2008) - Sr. Gable * Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Carl Hanratty * Náufrago (2000) - Chuck Noland * Milagros inesperados (1999) - Paul Edgecomb Bill Murray * El ángel del deseo (2010) - Happy Shannon * Flores rotas (2005) - Don Johnston * Vida acuática (2004) - Steve Zissou * Perdidos en Tokio (2003) - Bob Harris * Osmosis Jones (2001) - Frank Burt Young * Rocky V (1990) - Paulie Pennino (Tercer doblaje) * Rocky IV (1985) - Paulie Pennino (Tercer doblaje) * Rocky III (1982) - Paulie Pennino (Tercer doblaje) * Rocky II (1979) - Paulie Pennino (Tercer doblaje) * Rocky (1976) - Paulie Pennino (Tercer doblaje) Ray Liotta * Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Big Papa * Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Jack * La última escena (2004) - Jack Devine * Las estafadoras (2001/Buena Vista) - Dean/Vinny Jeff Bridges * Tron: El legado (2011) - Kevin Flynn/Clu * Pisando firme (2006) - Burt Vickerman * Alma de héroes (2003) - Charles Howard * Tron (1982) - Kevin Flynn/Clu Dennis Quaid * El Álamo (2004) - Sam Houston * La garganta del diablo (2003) - Cooper Tilson * El novato (2002) - Jimmy Morris * Juego de gemelas (1998) - Nick Parker James Caan * El Protector (1996/Redoblaje BD) - Robert Deguerin * Misery (1990/Redoblaje) - Paul Sheldon * Ladrón (1981) - Frank * Rollerball (1975) - Jonathan Martin Sheen * Los infiltrados (2006) - Capitán Queenan * O (2001) - Duke Goulding * Presidentes muertos (1995) - Juez * Gandhi (1982) - Vince Walker John Goodman * Curvas de la vida (2012) - Pete Klein * Poseídos (1998) - Detective Jonesy * Los Picapiedra: la película (1994) - Pedro Picapiedra (Los Ángeles) Robert Redford * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Alexander Pierce * Leones por corderos (2007) - Profesor Stephen Malley * La telaraña de Charlotte (2008) - Ignacio el caballo John Hurt * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) - Control * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) - Pr. Trevor 'Broom' Bruttenholm * Hellboy (2004) - Profesor Trevor 'Broom' Bruttenholm Jonathan Pryce * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Gobernador Wethearby Swann * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - Gobernador Wethearby Swann * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Gobernador Wethearby Swann Michael Douglas * Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015/trailer) - Hank Pym * Herencia de familia (2003) - Alex Gromberg * Un día de furia (1993) - William D-Fens Foster William Hurt * La aldea (2004) - Edward Walker * Eterna juventud (2002) - Angus Tuck * Cigarros (1995) - Paul Benjamin Peter Falk * La gran aventura de los Muppets (1981) - Vagabundo * No disparen, soy dentista (1979) - Vince Ricardo * El mundo está loco, loco, loco (1963) - Taxista #3 Malcolm McDowell * Océano de fuego (2004) - Davenport * La princesa de los ladrones (2001) - Sheriff de Nottingham * Así es la vida (1999) - Tío Morris Richard Dreyfuss * ¿Qué tal Bob? (1991) - Dr. Leo Marvin * Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) - David 'Dave' Whiteman * Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo (1977/versión extendida) - Roy Neary Burt Kwouk * El hijo de la Pantera Rosa (1993) - Cato Fong * El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Cato Fong Anthony Hopkins * Lo que queda del día (1993) - James Stevens * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Pablo de Tarso Billy Dee Williams * Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1984) - Lando Calrissian * Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1981) - Lando Calrissian Danny Mann * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Ferdinand * Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Ferdinand Dean Jones * Cupido motorizado (1997) - Jim Douglas * Cupido motorizado (1961) - Jim Douglas Gary Sinise * El rescate (1996) - Detective Jimmy Shaker * Albino Alligator (1996) - Milo George Hamilton * El ciego (2002) - Ed * Desaparecido (1995) - Malcolm Patterson Hugo Weaving * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Rex * Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Rex Jack Kehler * Hombres de Negro II (2002) - Ben, el sartiano * Mundo acuático (1995) - Comerciante James Woods * Contacto (1997) - Michael Kitz * La huida (1994) - Jack Benyon Jeff Daniels * Dioses y generales (2003) - Tte. Joshua Chamberlain * Deuda de sangre (2002) - Buddy Noone Jerry Lewis * El terror de las chicas (1961) - Herbert H. Heebert / mamá Heebert * ¡Qué clase de niño! (1955) - Wilbur Hoolick Jim Broadbent * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010/2011) - Horace Slughorn * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Horace Slughorn Joe Morton ' * ''El misterio de la libélula (2002/Buenavista) - Jack Campbell * Revelaciones (2000) - Dr. Drayton '''John Doe * Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) - Carl Lewis * Carrie 2: La ira (1999) - Boyd Keith Carradine * André (1994) - Harry Whitney * El emperador del norte (1973) - Cigarrillo Liam Neeson * Los miserables (1998) - Jean Valjean * El circo de la fe (1992) - Will Nick Nolte * Cabo de miedo (1991) - Sam J. Bowden * Los tres fugitivos (1989) - Lucas Steve Martin * Amor filial (1989) - Gil Buckman * La tiendita del horror (1986) - Orin Scrivello Thomas Jefferson Byrd * Ray (2004) - Jimmy * Embaucados (2000) - Honeycut Timothy Stack * Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Carson Ward * El diablo metió la mano (1999) - Director Tom Sizemore * Cazador de sueños (2003) - Owen * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - McKnight Tzi Ma * El quinteto de la muerte (2004) - El General * El Pico de Dante (1997) - Stan Willem Dafoe * El aviador (2004) - Roland Sweet * Érase una vez en México (2003) - Barillo Will Patton * El castigador (2004) - Quentin Glass * Mensajero de la oscuridad (2002) - Gordon Smallwood Otros papeles * La Cenicienta (2015) - Cochero ganso (Gareth Mason) * Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) - Profesor (Steve Coulter) * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Profesor Arnold (Mark Hamill) * Río perdido (2014) - Dave (Ben Mendelsohn) * La teoría del todo (2014) - Khalatnikov (Georg Nikoloff) * Amor en el ocaso (2013) - Errol Flynn (Kevin Kline) * Bajo cero (2013) - Carl Galenski (Brad William Henke) * Balas cruzadas (2012) - Leo Crosby (Billy Murray) * La tierra prometida (2012) - Gerry Richards (Ken Strunk) * Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) - El Zec (Werner Herzog) * Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - Duir (Eddie Marsan) * El elefante blanco (2011) - Voces adicionales * Medianoche en París (2011) - Henri De Toulouse-Lautrec (Vincent Menjou Cortes) * Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Tom Popper Sr. (Charles L. Campbell) * Princesa por accidente (2011) - Capitán de la policía (Bruno Abraham-Kremer) * Thin Ice (2011) - Frank Richie (Peter Thoemke) * Zack y Cody: La película (2011) - Voces adicionales * Un cupido de Navidad (2010) - Carl Craig (Mark La Mura) * La isla siniestra (2010) - Sir Walter Loxley (Max von Sydow) * Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) Abuelo Gohan (Randall Duk Kim) * Hannah Montana: La película (2009) - Narración / Letreros / Voces adicionales * Terminator Salvation (2009) - General Losenko (Ivan G'Vera) (Versión Sony) * Súper Agente 86 (2008) - El Jefe (Alan Arkin) * Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos (2008) - Narración * Las Crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) - Ratacuco * Pintando la Navidad (2008) - Bill Kinkade (Richard Burgi) * The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) - Kamal Bhatia (Roshan Seth) * Águila contra tiburón (2007) - Insertos * Paranoia (2007) - Daniel Brecht (Matt Craven) * El gran truco (2006) - Milton (Ricky Jay) * Firewall (2006) - Pedro Picapiedra en TV * Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Frank Larson (John Heard) * Superman regresa (2006) - Presentación / Técnico en lanzamiento (Richard Branson) * A la altura de los Steins (2006) - Voces adicionales * Una chica en apuros (2006) - Padre de Viola * Yo quiero un Oscar(2006) - Victor Allan Miller (Harry Shearer) * Batman inicia (2005) - Asistente (Charles Edwards) * Carlito's Way: Ascenso al poder (2005) - Rocco (Michael Kelly) * El juego que hizo historia (2005) - Arthur Ouimet (Elias Koteas) * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Barty Crouch (Roger Lloyd-Pack) * La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Cardenal Roark (Rutger Hauer) * La chica del mostrador (2005) - Dan Buttersfield (Sam Bottoms) * La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) - Fray Felipe (Julio Oscar Mechoso) * La provocación (2005) - Sr. Townsend (Alexander Armstrong) * Munich (2005) - Reportero (Tom Wlaschiha) * Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) - Sr. Chun (Dennis Akiyama) * Serenity (2005) - The Operative (Chiwetel Ejiofor) * Venganza en Graves (2005) - Paul Rickman (Steven Williams) * Diario de una pasión (2004) - Frank Calhoun (Sam Shepard) * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Raymond (Daniel Dae Kim) * El hombre y el espejo (2004) - Ziggy (Peter Onorati) * El Rey Arturo (2004) - Jols (Sean Gilder) * El último viaje (2004) - Ronnie Purnell (Dennis Hopper) * Premoniciones: Expediente cero (2004) - Benjamin O'Ryan (Ben Kingsley) * Querido Frankie (2004) - Ally (John Kazek) * Reencarnación (2004) - Clifford (Peter Stormare) * Robando vidas (2004) - Emile Duval (Jean-Hugues Anglade) * Santa Cláusula (2004) - Doctor (Steve Vinovich) * 21 gramos (2003) - Dr. Rothberg (Denis O'Hare) (Doblaje original) * Alma de héroes (2003) - Charles Howard (Jeff Bridges) * Beethoven 5 (2003) - Vaughn Carter (Richard Riehle) / Phil Dobson (Joel Hurt Jones) / Deputy Brad (Michael Chieffo) * Hulk (2003) - Presidente (Geoffrey Scott) * Más rápido más furioso (2003) - Carter Verone (Cole Hauser) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) - Baxter (Bruce Spence) * Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) - Buck (Michael Bowen) * La Guardería de Papá (2003) - Phil (Jeff Garlin) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Ray Carter (Robert Patrick) * Matrix recargado (2003) - Link (Harold Perrineau) * Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban - Remus Lupin (trailers) * S.W.A.T. (2003) - Deacon 'Deke' Kay (LL Cool J) * Amor a segunda vista (2002) - Howard Wade (David Haig) * Blade 2 (2002) - Eli Damaskinos (Thomas Kretschmann) * Darkness (2002) - Voces adicionales * Dragón rojo (2002) - Jack Crawford (Harvey Keitel) * El Aro (2002) - Dave (Michael Spound) * El Hombre Araña (2002) - Philip Watson (Tim De Zarn) * El maestro del disfraz (2002) - El tabaquero (Erick Avari) * Hombres de Negro II (2002) - Gusano #1 (Jack Kehler) * La máquina del tiempo (2002) - Vox (Orlando Jones) * Malcolm X (2002) - Sammy (Larry McCoy) * Scooby-Doo (2002) - Scrappy-Doo (Scott Innes) / Scrappy Rex (J. P. Manoux) * Beethoven 4 (2001) - Nigel Bigalow (Nick Meaney) * El Majestic (2001) - Harry Trimble (Martin Landau) * Inteligencia artificial (2001) - Teddy (voz) (Jack Angel) * La intriga del collar (2001) - Conde Cagliostro (Christopher Walken) * La maldición del escorpión de jade (2001) - CW Briggs (Woody Allen) * Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) - Oficial Vasbinder (Garwin Sanford) * Cadena de favores (2000) - Eugene Simonet (Kevin Spacey) * El hombre sin sombra (2000) - Frank Chase (Joey Slotnick) * El pequeño vampiro (2000) - Profesor (Johnny Meres) * Geppetto (2000) - Stromboli (Brent Spiner) * Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Tank Sullivan (James Garner) * Juegos sexuales 2 (2000) - Edward Valmont (David McIlwraith) / Narración * Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Gazoo (Alan Cumming) * 60 segundos '' (2000) - Donny Astricky (Chi McBride) * ''Alaska ardiente (1999) - Charles Danner (Hank Azaria) * Belleza americana (1999) - Jim Olmeyer (Scott Bakula) * El coleccionista de huesos (1999) - Capitán Howard Cheney (Michael Rooker) * El día final (1999) - Satanás (Gabriel Byrne) (1ª versión) * El huracán (1999) - Terry Swinton (John Hannah) * Juegos sexuales (1999) - Sr. Gottfried * La última puerta (1999) - Dean Corso (Johnny Depp) * Milagro en el hoyo 17 (1999) - Mitch McKinley (Robert Urich) * Sueños de un asesino (1999) - Paul Cooper (Aidan Quinn) * Un cuento de navidad (1999) - Espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas (Joel Grey) * Una lección antes de morir (1999) - Reverendo Ambrose (Brent Jennings) * Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Mark (Greg Thirloway) * Lo opuesto al sexo (1998) - Bill Truitt (Martin Donovan) * Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Leo (Joe Pesci) * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Bob Babaluba (Steven Wright) * Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen (1998) - Sir Francis Walsingham (Geoffrey Rush) (Redoblaje) * Paulie (1998) - Paulie (voz) (Jay Mohr) * Ronin (1998) - Gregor (Stellan Skarsgård) * Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) - Sr. Brooks (Jeffrey Combs) * Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) - Al, el ángel (Christopher Lloyd) * Asteroide (1997) - Reportero (Paul Borrillo) * Contacto (1997) - Adolf Hitler (archivo) * El complot (1997) - Hatcher Lowry (Cylk Cozart) (Doblaje de México) * El gran escándalo ''(1997) - Billy Paxton (R. Lee Ermey) * ''Escándalo en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Stanley Motss (Dustin Hoffman) * Flubber (1997) - Wesson (Ted Levine) * Hombres de Negro (1997) - Jeebs (Tony Shalhoub) * Infierno bajo tierra (1997) - Earl Kellogg (Stephen Lang) * La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Mel Burgess (Dan Hedaya) * Los Robinson de Beverly Hills(1997) - Doug Robinson (Martin Mull) * Mejor... Imposible (1997)- Frank Sachs (Cuba Gooding Jr.) * Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Peter Beaupre (Olek Krupa) * Poder absoluto (1997) - Seth Frank (Ed Harris) * Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) - Policía (Dan Albright) * Su mejor decisión (1997) - Oficial #1 * Tensión sobre rieles (1997) - Reportero (Paul Harper) * Titanic (1997) - Padre Thomas Byles (James Lancaster) * Una llamada para recordar (1997) - David Tobias (Joe Mantegna) * Jim y el Durazno Gigante (1996) - Policía (Mike Starr) * Compatriotas (1996) - President William Haney (Dan Aykroyd) * Deseo mortal (1996) - Jake Golden (Clive Owen) * El alma del juego (1996) - Steve (Jon Pennell) * Fantasmas del pasado (1996) - Bobby DeLaughter (Alec Baldwin) * Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) - Profesor (John Sessions) * La Roca (1996) - Capitán Hendrix (John C. McGinley) * Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) - Michael (John Travolta) * Tiempo de matar (1996) - Harry Rex Vonner (Oliver Platt) * Marcianos al ataque (1996) - Insertos * The Big Green (1995) - Comisario Tom Palmer (Steve Guttenberg) * El imitador (1995) - Detective Landis (Tahmus Rounds) / Harvey (Richard Conti) / Voces adicionales * El juez (1995) - Vartis Hammond (Mitch Ryan) * La montaña embrujada (1995) - Policía (Ray Lykins) * Liberen a Willy 2 (1995) - Reportero * Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) - Juez Tatcher (Charles Rocket) * Rápida y mortal (1995) - John Herod (Gene Hackman) * Una familia dividida (1995) - Roger Billingsley (Stephen Collins) * Campamento Perdido (1994) - Karl Dell (Peter Onorati) * Ace Ventura: Detective de Mascotas (1994) - Ron Camp (Udo Kier) * El especialista (1994) - Tomas Leon (Eric Roberts) (2ª versión) * El periódico (1994) - Graham Keighley (Jason Robards) * El favor (1994) - Peter (Bill Pullman) * Jacob (1994) - Jacob (Matthew Modine) * The air up there (1994) - Harimbo (Gibson Gathu Mbugua) * Abraham (1993) - Eliezer (Gottfried John) * El regreso de mi novio (1993) - Sheriff McCloud (Jay O. Sanders) * Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) - Jim (Courtney B. Vance) * Punto de ebullición (1993) - Rudolph 'Red' Diamond (Dennis Hopper * Cementerio de mascotas 2 (1992) - Gus Gilbert (Clancy Brown) * Código de honor (1992) - Prof. Cleary (Zeljko Ivanek) * Drácula (1992) - Drácula (Gary Oldman) * Voceadores (1992) - Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly (Christian Bale) * Marea de fuego (1991) - Donald Rimgale (Robert De Niro) * Buenos muchachos (1990) - Paul Cicero (Paul Sorvino) * Ernest va a la cárcel (1990) - Ernest P. Worrell / Sr. Felix Nash (Jim Varney) (Redoblaje) * Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) - Dr. Crews (Terry Kiser) * Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) - Jack Santos (Tommy Swerdlo) * Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Stefan (David Warner) * El príncipe encantado (1986) - Emisario (Jeff Gerner) * Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Ikol (Ronald Lacey) * África mía (1985) - Hans Bror Blixen (Klaus Maria Brandauer) (Doblaje de México) * Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) - Clive Emerson (Christopher Cary) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) - Capitán Blumburtt (Philip Stone) (Redoblaje) * Los lobos no lloran (1983) - Tyler (Charles Martin Smith) * Psicosis II (1983) - Warren Toomey (Dennis Franz) * Amor incondicional (1982) - Dirk Simpson (Rupert Everett) * El Jorobado de Nuestra Señora de París (1982) - Pierre Gringoire (Gerry Sundquist) * Fuga nocturna (1982) - Guenter Wetzel (Beau Bridges) * Gandhi (1982) - Maletero (Winston Ntshona) * Ausencia de malicia (1981) - Michael Gallagher (Paul Newman) (Redoblaje) * Ligas mayores II - Rick 'Wild Thing' Vaughn (Charlie Sheen) * El octágono (1980) - Hatband (Aaron Norris) * Cupido Motorizado rumbo a Río (1980) - Pete Stancheck (Stephen W. Burns) * Superman II (1980) - Otis (Ned Beatty) / Reportero (Richard LeParmentier) * El abismo negro (1979) - Cap. Dan Hollan (Robert Forster) / V.I.N.C.E.N.T. (Roddy McDowall) * La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo (1979) - Amos Tucker (Tim Conway) * Los dos mundos de Jennie Logan (1979) - David Reynolds (Marc Singer) * Rescate suicida (1979) - Robert King (David Hedison) * Rocky II ''(1979) - Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone (Doblaje original) * ''Damien: La profecía II (1978) - Teddy (John J. Newcombe) / Profesor (Robert E. Ingham) * Expreso de medianoche (1978) - Billy Hayes (Brad Davis) * La profecía II (1978) - Teddy (John J. Newcombe) / Profesor (Robert E. Ingham) * Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks (1977) - Brophy (Ron Carey) * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (1977) - Ladrón (Darrow Igus) * Taxi Driver (1976) - Pasajero en el taxi de Travis (Martin Scorsese) * Tiburón (1975) - Larry Vaughn (Murray Hamilton) (Redoblaje) / Hendriks (Jeffrey Kramer) (1ª versión) * Infierno en la torre (1974) - Carlos (Gregory Sierra) * Isla del fin del Mundo (1974) - Donald Ross (David Gwillim) * La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) - Teniente Rico Patrone (Jerry Stiller) * 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) - Lazar (Marne Maitland) (Doblaje de DVD) * El emperador del norte (1973) - Cigarrillo (Keith Carradine) * El Padrino (1972) - Carlo Rizzi (Gianni Russo) * Frenesí (1972) - Robert Rusk (Barry Foster) * Naves misteriosas (1972) - Marty Barker (Ron Rifkin) * La huida (1972) (1972) - Doy McCoy (Steve McQueen) * Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Reportero #2 / Reportero en casa de los Teevee (Doblaje SISSA) * Escape del planeta de los simios (1971) - Dr. Milo (Sal Mineo) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Padre de Poole (Alan Gifford) (redoblaje) * Barbarella (1968) - Pygar (John Philip Law) * A quemarropa (1967) - Francotirador (James Sikking) * La hora 25 (1967) - Voces adicionales * Pistolero de buena ley (1967) - Lee Sutton (Chad Everett) * La Biblia... En el principio (1966) - Los 3 ángeles (Peter O'Toole) * Un hombre de dos reinos (1966) - Matthew (Colin Blakely) * Fui un ladrón (1965) - James Arthur Sargatanas (John Davis Chandler) * Help! (1965) - John Lennon * Dr. Insólito (1964) - Cabo Randolph * 007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963) - Cobrador del tren (George Pastell) (Doblaje original) * Hud, El Indomable (1963) - Lon Bannon (Brandon de Wilde) * Dos semanas en otra ciudad (1962) - Davie Drew (George Hamilton) * Lolita (1962) - John Farlow (Jerry Stovin) (Redoblaje) * El Mundo Maravilloso de los Hermanos Grimm (1962) - Wilhelm Grimm (Lawrence Harvey) * Primavera romana (1961) - Renato el barbero (Paul Stassino) * Un soltero en el paraíso (1961) - Larry Delavane (Jim Hutton) * Los siete magníficos (1960) - Lee (Robert Vaughn) (doblaje original) / Bernardo O'Reilly (Charles Bronson) (redoblaje) * Una Eva y dos Adanes (1959) - Charlie (George E. Stone) * Más corazón que odio (1956) - Charlie McCorry (Ken Curtis) * Stalag 17 ''(1953) - Sargento "Hoffy" Hoffman (Richard Erdman) * ''Cuando los mundos chocan (1951) - Personajes varios * Cielo amarillo (1948) - Bull Run (Robert Arthur) * El susto (1946) - Teneinte Paul Stewart (Frank Latimore) * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) - Sr. Martini (William Edmunds) * Casablanca ''(1942) - Rick Blaine (Humphrey Bogart) * ''Lady Eve ''(1941) - Charles (Henry Fonda) * ''El Mago de Oz (1939) - Gnomo * La novia de Frankenstein (1935) - Gitano (Maurice Black) Películas animadas Jeff Bennett * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo VII: La piedra del fuego frío * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo IV: En busca de la tierra de las brumas * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo II: La gran aventura * Roger en 101 dálmatas de Vacaciones Casey Kasem * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo en Noches de Arabia * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y la espada del samurai * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra * Shaggy en ¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! * Shaggy en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y el monstruo del Lago Ness * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de México * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo, actor de Hollywood Matthew Lillard * Shaggy Rogers en ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! (2010) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante (2010) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! La leyenda del fantasmasauro (2011) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Música de vampiros (2012) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo (2012) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman (2013) * Shaggy Rogers en Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo: El mapa misterioso (2013) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario (2013) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre (2014) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo (2014) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar (2015) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll (2015) John Ratzenberger * Earl en Un gran dinosaurio * Mack en Cars 2 * Jam en Toy Story 3 * Tom en Up * Mustafa en Ratatouille * Mack y Jam Auto en Cars * Jam en Toy Story 2 * Jam en Toy Story Alan Young * Rico McPato en Patoaventuras: El secreto de los soles dorados * Rico McPato en Patoaventuras: La película - El tesoro de la lámpara perdida * Rico McPato en Mickey celebra la navidad * Rico McPato en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Rico McPato en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! Robby Benson ' * Bestia en La Bella y la Bestia * Bestia en La Bella y la Bestia 2: Una Navidad Encantada * Bestia en El Mundo Mágico de Bella * Bestia en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! 'Corey Burton ' * Gaetan Molière (Mole) en Atlantis: El imperio perdido * Gaetan Molière (Mole) en Atlantis: El regreso de Milo * Ludwig Von Pato en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Ludwig Von Pato en Mickey y las Judías Mágicas 'Mel Blanc ' * Bugs Bunny / Pato Lucas / Sylvestre en La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (doblaje original) (1979) * Bugs Bunny / Pato Lucas / Sylvestre en El Caballero Caballeroso:La loca película del Conejo de la Suerte (doblaje original) (¿?) * Bugs Bunny / El Pato Lucas / Silvestre / Speedy Gonzalez en La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs (doblaje original) (1982) * El Pato Lucas / Bugs Bunny / Speedy González / Silvestre / Taz en El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica (1983) * Bugs Bunny / El Pato Lucas / Sylvestre en Pato Lucas Cazamonstruos (1988) 'Henry Corden * Pedro Picapiedra en La navidad de los Picapiedras * Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra en: La pequeña gran liga * Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra en: Un encuentro con Piedrácula y Frankenpiedra * Pedro Picapiedra en Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra Jim Cummings * Ray en La Princesa y el Sapo * Tantor en Tarzan & Jane * Tío Drosselmeier en El cascanueces Armin Shimerman *General Ernecio en Puño de acero: Rescate tenebroso *General Ernecio en La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy contra el Coco *General Ernecio en Billy y Mandy salvan la navidad Matthew Broderick * Simba (adulto) en El rey león III: Hakuna Matata * Simba en El rey león II: El reino de Simba * Simba (adulto) en El rey león Scott Innes * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja Billy West * Lars en Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies Doug Stone * Veloz en La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo * Veloz en La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado Pauly Shore * Bobby en Extremadamente Goofy * Bobby en Goofy, la película Otros * Topo en Locos por las nueces (trailer) * Sr. Prenderghast en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Una vez (viejo) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida * Teniente Delacourt en Las Aventuras de Tintín * Lawrence Flecher / Lawrence 2D en Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión * Voz adicional en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda * Robot #1 en Don Gato y su pandilla * El Ministro de la Primavera (Steve Valentine) en Tinker Bell (2008) * Abu/Pintor en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños (2007) * Splinter en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (Warner) * Yoda en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (película) * Zombie de Hánnukah en Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender * Tom Hanks en Los Simpson: La película * Merlín en Shrek Tercero * Narrador de "Caballeros" en Shrek 2 * Nidhiki en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui * Director y Anciano 1 en Los Increíbles * Gill en Buscando a Nemo (William Dafoe) * Martin Benson en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja * Bron en La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo * Roger en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres * Vendedor de flores en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad * Sacerdote (Rob Paulsen) en La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo * Pepe Grillo en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Chispa (diálogos) en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp * Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedras en las rocas * Winnie The Pooh en La Navidad de Winnie Pooh * Tantor en Tarzán * Weaver en Hormiguitaz * Anfitrión en Hércules * Jeremías en El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente (doblaje 1982) * Zar Nicolas Romanov en Anastasia * Jacquimo en Pulgarcita * Dr. Finkelstein en El extraño mundo de Jack * Veloz en La Princesa Encantada * Hutch en Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables * Tom (Richard Kind) /Ferdinand/Gato pandillero/Gato pandillero 1 y 3 en Tom y Jerry: La Película * Tintin en Tintin y el lago de los tiburones * Presidente del Consejo / Lucas en Bernardo y Bianca * Red / François en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia * Aliens en Toy Story * Fidget en Policías y ratones * Flor en Bambi (versión mexicana) * Topo en Dos personajes fabulosos (redoblaje) * Topo en Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh * Wilbur en La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) * Narrador en Frosty, el muñeco de nieve * Lu Shi en Mulán 2 * Tin Tin en Tin Tin en el Lago de los Tiburones * Rey (Dan Haggerty) en El gato con botas (1999) *Frenchie en La Navidad de los 9 perritos *Irv en Un cuento de Navidad (1996) *Un Millon A.C en El brillante año nuevo de Rudolph *Maguila Gorila, Pedro Picapiedra y J.Wellinton Jones en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas *Sargento Adams en Spirit: el corcel indomable *Canito/Boo boo/ Guardabosques Smith/Canuto(primeras escenas) en La primera Navidad de Yogi *Brian en Doogal: Aventuras Peludas *Narrador en Fantasía 2000 (1999) *Don Cerebro (Jess Harnell) en ¡Mucha Lucha!: El regreso del Maléfico (2005) *Oficial de policía en Planeta 51 (2009) *Dr. Philip O'Hanlon en Si, Virginia, existe Santa Claus *Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra *Doctor Ferroni en Selección Canina Cortos/Especiales animados John Ratzenberger *Jam en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012) *Jam en Toy Story Toons: Extra Small (2011) *Jam en Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii (2011) Películas de anime Naoki Tatsuta ' *Oolong en Dragon Ball: Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shenlong *Oolong en Dragon Ball: La Princesa Durmiente En El Castillo Embrujado *Oolong en Dragon Ball: Una Aventura Mística *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Súper Saiyajin *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Los guerreros más poderosos *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los tres Saiyajin *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses 'Ichirō Nagai *Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball: Una Aventura Mística *Maestro Karín en Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos Otros *Dueño del restaurante en Dragon Ball: Una Aventura Mística * Zaabon en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku * Hoi en Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón * Cyborg 006 en Cyborg 009 en la Guerra Contra el Monstruo * Atlas de Quilla en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) * Hidero/Shishimaru en Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! Series de televisión Patrick Duffy ' *''Robert "Bobby" James Ewing en Dallas *''Robert "Bobby" James Ewing'' en Dallas (2012) *Mark Harris en El Hombre de la Atlántida *Duque Angelo Rimini en Las aventuras secretas de Julio Verne '''Jon-Erik Hexum *Mac Harper en Cover Up *Phileas Phogg en Viajeros Otros ' *Eric Booth en Jessie *''Dr. Doug Ross (George Clooney) en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Prof. Roy Batters (Wallace Shawn) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10 Cap 13) *Hashi Horowitz (Joe Grifasi) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10 Cap 21) *Fiscal Det. Ricardo Morales (Alfred Molina) en La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles *''Karl Mayer'' (Richard Burgi) en Esposas desesperadas *Voces Adicionales en Esposas desesperadas *Luke Duke (2da voz, resto) (Tom Wopat) en Los Dukes de Hazzard *Michael Dawson (Harold Perrineau) en Lost (2004-2010) * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *''Tobias Beecher'' (Lee Tergensen) en OZ *Boone Vincent (David Cassidy) en Malcolm el de enmedio *''Pompadour'' en Babar *''Roy'' y Andre en Dinosaurios *''Norta'' en Hypernautas *''Hauptschein'' en Las Vegas *''Guardian de la Cripta en de la Cripta Cuentos de la Cripta (1989 - 1996) *''Juez de Com. Morris, Abogado de Amir y Kenneth Cleary en La ley y el orden *''Chuck'' en La isla misteriosa *''Walter Nebicher'' (Desi Arnaz Jr.) en Automan *''El Doctor'' (Tom Baker.) en Dr. Who *''Nick Russo'' en Blossom *''Gerald'' en Los practicantes *''Juez'' en Dra. Quinn *''Sam Halliwell'' en Hechiceras *''James Sullivan'' en El secuestro *''Sr. Foster'' en Doctor House *''Juez de apelaciones'' en La niñera *''Sr. Wesley Hodges'' (William Schallert) en Los Torkelson *''Voces adicionales'' en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *''Cap. Cocinero'' en Es tan Raven *''Ulises'' en Xena: La princesa guerrera *''Agente Rance'' en Alias *''Octagón'' en La Revancha *''Narración / Letreros / Rob Reiner / Director Luger (Ray Liotta) / Albert Einstein (Robert Towers) / Voces adicionales'' en Hannah Montana *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *William Bodie (Lewis Collins) en Los Profesionales *Robert Urich en El hombre Lázaro *Spenser (Robert Urich) en Spenser, investigador *Georges Bizet en Los inventores (capítulo "El sueño de Bizet")/ Fraile Sarpi (Capítulo "Galileo, en los hombros de gigantes"), Sir Robert Hooke (Capítulo "Newton, historia de 2 Isaacs") *Frax en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo *Soldado y fotógrafo en Mi bella genio *Voces diversas en Reportera del crimen *Voces diversas en Boardwalk Empire *VOces diversas en Walker, Texas Ranger Miniseries *Michael Lasker (Brian Benben) / Bo Weinberg (Dana Gladstone) en Crónica de gángsters (1981) Series animadas '''Casey Kasem * Robin en La hora de Batman y Superman * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? * Robin en Los Súper Amigos * Robin en El reto de los Superamigos * Shaggy en Las olimpiadas de la risa * Shaggy en El show de Scooby-Doo (solo 3ª temporada) * Shaggy en El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy en El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy en Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo * Shaggy en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? Henry Corden * Pedro Picapiedra en El Show de Pebbles y Bam-Bam * Pedro Picapiedra en La hora de los Picapiedras * Pedro Picapiedra en Las olimpiadas de la risa * Pedro Picapiedra en El Show de los Picapiedras * Pedro Picapiedra en Picapiedra y compañía * Pedro Picapiedra en Los policías de Piedradura * Pedro Picapiedra en Las travesuras de los Picapiedra Jim Cummings * Pato Darkwing/Drake Mallard en Pato Darkwing * Winnie Pooh en Las Nuevas Aventuras de Winnie Pooh * Castor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh * Louie en Los Aventureros del Aire * Prof. Nimnul en Chip y Dale al rescate Corey Burton * Dale, Zipper y Snout en Chip y Dale al rescate * Ludwig Von Pato/Dale en Mickeymania * Ludwig Von Pato/Dale en House of Mouse * Ludwig Von Pato/Dale en La casa de Mickey Mouse * Ludwig Von Pato en Canta con nosotros Don Messick * Scrappy-Doo en El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo (1979-1982) * Sapo / Mosca en El grupo increíble (1980) * Scrappy-Doo en El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo (1983-1985) * Scrappy-Doo en Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo (1985) Alan Young * Rico McPato en Pato Aventuras * Rico McPato en House of Mouse * Rico McPato en La casa de Mickey Mouse Maurice LaMarche * Mortimer Mouse en Mickeymania * Mortimer Mouse en House of Mouse * Pedro Picapiedra / Pulgarcito, Investigador privado / perro Canuto en Harvey Birdman, abogado Tom Kane * Yoda en Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas * Yoda en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones [[Dan Castellaneta|'Dan Castellaneta']] * Diablo robot en Futurama * Abuelo Simpson (eps. 1-4 de temp. 15) en Los Simpson * Krusty (eps. 17 de temp. 8) en Los Simpson * Abbie (eps. 4 de temp. 15) en Los Simpson Armin Shimerman * General Ernecio en Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * General Ernecio en Malo con carne Matthew Lillard * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S. A. Scott Menville * Shaggy en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives Scott Innes *Shaggy y Scrappy-Doo en Harvey Birdman, abogado (Cap. 3, Shaggy y Scooby arrestados) Bill Farmer * Inspector Ardilla en Harvey Birdman, abogado (cap. 10, Cuadros Verde Azul) Chris Edgerly * Canito en Harvey Birdman, abogado (cap. 17). Tom Kenny * Oso Boo-Boo en Harvey Birdman, abogado (cap. 4). Ed O'Neill * Abuelo Buttowski en Verdad o desafío Ian James Corlett * Circumferencia en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales Otros * Pedro Picapiedra (2da voz) en Los Picapiedras * Wooster y Topo en Winnie Pooh * Pitufo Fortachón, Bromista, Tontín, Poeta (2ª voz), Pintor (2ª voz), Abuelo Pitufo, Pitufo Salvaje, Guillermín'' y Azrael en Los Pitufos'' * Bugs Bunny /Pato Lucas /Taz/Sylvestre/Speedy González/Marvin el marciano(3era etapa) en Looney Tunes * Cranky Kong en Donkey Kong Country * Rana René/Rufo/ Tio Waldorf en Los pequeños Muppets * Simba adulto en Timón y Pumba * Flash y Volcán Negro en Los Superamigos * Camión en Los aventureros del aire * Mueble O'algo, voces adicionales en La Casa de los Dibujos * Tex Avery en El Loco Mundo de Tex Avery * Mosquito Dragón en Piernas Locas Crane * Emilio y Duque en La abejita Hutch * Voz en laboratorio en Las nuevas locuras del emperador * Rocky en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín * Ladrón pelirrojo (Bombón falsa) / Líder de ladrones / El Coco / Abracadáver / Emperador Brócoli en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Sr. Jonesy Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda * Bob en Bob el Constructor * Yvon Ducharme en Yvon del Yukón * Smedley (1ra. voz) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco * Jerri / Ardilla / Anunciador de carrera de botes / Capitán / Robin Hood / Perro Manfredo / Cosmogato / Meteorratón / Voces adicionales en El nuevo show de Tom y Jerry (serie de Hanna-Barbera de 1975) * James en Thomas y sus Amigos * Valmont en Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan * Lawrence Fletcher (papá) en Phineas y Ferb * Papá de Andy (2da Voz) en Las locuras de Andy * Gruffi y Tummi en Los Osos Gummi * Artaco en Bots y bors * El Basurero / Bazo de la Pulga en ¡Mucha Lucha! * Profesor Cuernil en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Cerdín en El capitán Planeta y los planetarios * Voces diversas en Budgie el pequeño helicóptero * Lobo Mildew / Pedro Picapiedra / Voces diversas en Las olimpiadas de la risa * Franklin Hall/Graviton en Los Vengadores: Los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta * Robin (Burt Ward) en Las nuevas aventuras de Batman * Motorratón / Voces diversas en el show de Los Gatedráticos del Ritmo (1969) * Zino (rey de los invisos) / Voces diversas en Josie y sus gatimelódicas en el espacio (1972-1973) * Ernie Devlin en Ases del peligro (1974) *Voces diversas en Godzilla (Hanna-Barbera) (1978) *Profesor John Frink Sr. (Jerry Lewis) en Los Simpson (15ª temporada) *Huesos en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás *Caracatus y Mica en El Principito *Tío Rouri, Voces Adicionales en Planeta X *Profesor Inventillo, Mamerto Chamorro, Voces Adicionales en El Chapulín Colorado (2015) Anime *Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball *Maestro Karin, Zaabon, Oolong (2ª voz), Uokka, Babidi y Bibidi en Dragon Ball Z *Nezi, Dragón de 5 estrellas y Dragón de 7 estrellas en Dragon Ball GT *Maestro Karin y Zaabon en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Meteoro en Meteoro *Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 (eps. 24-26, 28, 31, 39) *Babel de Centauro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Sr. Sesseman en Heidi *Dr. Faker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Kenji Tsukino (2ª voz) en Sailor Moon *Científico y Operador #2 en Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad *Dr. T y Norihota en Slam Dunk *Ningame / Fuuta Kagetsu / Sangoro en Naruto *Abuelo en YAT *Narrador en Guerras de Genma *Maestro NyanNyan en Gulliver Boy *Doburoku Sakaki, Padre de Musashi, Tokage Habashira, Sumito Sendoda (caps. 108-110), Profesores en clases en Eyeshield 21 *Motociclista Jerónimo en Mazinger Z (Único capítulo No. 76) *Voces adicionales en Death Note *Ernest Robinson (2ª voz) en La Familia Robinson *Rey Neaper en Shinzo *La Ardilla, Sr. Halcón, Mario El Mirlo Burlón en Fábulas del bosque verde Telenovelas brasileñas *Joel (Evandro Mesquita) en Mujeres de arena *Inspector Boegel (Jonas Bloch) en Señora del destino *Gurgel (Mário Gomes) en La favorita *Olavo Souza e Silva (Francisco Cuoco) en Passione * Salomón Hayalla (Daniel Filho) en El Astro *Coronel Altino Brandao (Nelson Xavier) en Gabriela Documentales *Grandes Batallas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial - voces diversas Dirección de doblaje *Lost *Santa Cláusula *El Rey León II * Superman regresa *La Cenicienta (Redoblaje) *La Cenicienta II *La Cenicienta III *El Hombre Araña *El Hombre Araña 2 *Hulk *Náufrago *Milagros inesperados *Las nuevas locuras del emperador *La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel *Voceadores *André *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck *Mi perro Skip *Osmosis Jones *Divinos secretos *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira *Hannah Montana *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos *Hannah Montana: La película *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite *El hombre sin sombra *Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen (redoblaje) *Una navidad de locura *¡Stitch! *Los Pitufos y la Flauta Mágica *Pedro, el pollo *Programa de protección para princesas *Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado *Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado *Asesinos sustitutos *El gran truco (versión DVD) *Go On (primeros capitulos) *The Ring *Juwanna Mann *Geppetto *Juegos sexuales *Juegos sexuales 2 *El diablo metió la mano *La máquina del tiempo (2002) *Osmosis Jones *Atrápame si puedes *Jinetes del espacio *Viaje censurado *Revelaciones *El sexto día *Los miserables *Poder absoluto * Criaturas de la noche *La batalla de Riddick *S.W.A.T. * Salvando al señor Búho *Mi encuentro conmigo *Babe: El puerquito valiente *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad *América salvaje *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido *Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate *Maggie, una mosca con onda *Jelly Jamm *Jungla sobre ruedas *Entrenando a papá *Guardianes de altamar *Muy parecido al amor *Letra y música *Paranoia *Los infiltrados *Diario de una pasión *La conquista del honor *La provocación *Traidor *El misterio de la libélula (versión Buena Vista) *¡Otra vez tú! *Como si fuera cierto *Un despertar glorioso *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Malcolm (Sólo Temporada 5) *Suerte con Esperanza * Homeland (version 20th Century Fox) *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo *Oro bajo cero * El maravilloso presente * Devious Maids *Paquetes del planeta X * El mundo de Riley * Cómo crear el chico ideal * La teoría del todo * Un día descabellado (diálogos de Leigh-Allyn Baker) * Agente K.C. * Guía de un gamer para casi todo (personajes doblados en México) Videojuegos * Winnie The Pooh en Wini Pu y el árbol de miel * Jardiniero, Profesor Pester, Dr. Patch y Bart en Viva Piñata * Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Charles Muntz (Up) * Yoda en Kinect Star Wars * Comerciantes, aldeanos, herreros, Zachary, viejo Pete, vendedores varios, taberneros, monjes, aldeanos, voces variadas en Fable II * Comerciantes, aldeanos, herreros, tenderos, en en Fable III * Profesor Pester en Viva Piñata: Party Animals * Escriba, Profeta del Pesar Terminales Halo 2 Anniversary * Voces adicionales en Dark Reign: The Future of War * Ham y Yoda en Disney Infinity * Torbjörn en Overwatch Comerciales * Papel Kodak - (donde se dobla el futbolista Armando Manzo) (1985) * Kool Aid - (comercial donde aparece Bugs Bunny) (1989) * Next (Doctor) * Froot Loops - (Tucan Sam, sus sobrinos y varios personajes) * Fruti Pebbles - Pedro Picapiedra * Tooncast (¡Feliz cumpleaños, viejo!) - Bugs Bunny * Cartoon Network (Copa Toon) - Pedro Picapiedra * Cartoon Network (Toonface) - Pato Lucas * Cartoon Network (Del yunque a la sustancia X) - Pedro Picapiedra, Droopy, Bugs Bunny * Cumpleaños Cartoon Network - Bugs Bunny Trivia thumb|right|Mercado como Pedro Picapiedra en un bumper de Cartoon Network.|230 px * Arturo Mercado Chacón es el único actor del elenco de doblaje original de los filmes de la trilogía de Star Wars que logró intervenir en el redoblaje de la trilogía hecho en 1997. * Arturo comparte 2 personajes con el seiyuu Katsuji Mori, siendo que ambos doblaron al personaje de Meteoro en la saga de anime con el mismo nombre y ademas para la película Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe interpretaron al personaje Horace Slughorn, para la versión latina y japonesa respectivamente. * Mercado Chacón ha retomado con éxito dos personajes del actor Jorge Arvizu: Bugs Bunny y Pedro Picapiedra, convirtiéndose Mercado en la voz base del último. Sin embargo el personaje de Bugs Bunny fue dejado posteriormente a otros actores como Alfonso Obregón y Luis Alfonso Mendoza. * Arturo Mercado Chacón muchas veces ha tomado personajes de personas de la quinta edad o que demuestran mucha sabiduría. Tal es el caso de: Yoda de Star Wars, el Maestro Karín en Dragon Ball o personajes como Tío Scrooge "Rico" en Patoaventuras. * En un episodio de La Casa de los Dibujos en donde el personaje de Simba del Rey León fue parodiado, la voz perteneció a Mercado quien fuese el que interpretara al personaje en dicha película. Lo mismo pasó en un capítulo de la misma serie en donde pasaron juntos Pedro Picapiedra y Scrappy Doo quienes también fueron interpretados por Mercado. * Arturo Mercado Chacón es el único actor del elenco de doblaje original de la franquicia de series y películas de Scooby-Doo de Hanna-Barbera. Él fue el primero en interpretar al personaje de Shaggy en el año 1969, y actualmente es la voz oficial del personaje, al cual ha venido interpretando durante las últimas décadas en casi todas sus apariciones en series y películas hasta la actualidad. *Actualmente un actor de doblaje muy reconocido debido a su admirada trayectoria, donde resaltan muchos personajes que marcaron época. *Pedro Picapiedra fue doblado por primera vez por Jorge Arvizu. Él lo dobló en la serie principal y en la primera película de cines basada en la serie. Posteriormente, y como también sucedió con Bugs Bunny o el Pato Lucas, fue Arturo Mercado quien 'heredó' al personaje. Arturo Mercado es quien ha doblado al personaje en más producciones que nadie, y actualmente sigue haciéndolo. En una entrevista dijo haberle dado un toque personal al personaje pero intentando no perder la escencia que le había dado Arvizu. Referencias * Artículo biográfico de Arturo Mercado, con demo de voz Enlaces externos * Arturo Mercado: 4 Décadas en el doblaje * Entrevista a Arturo Mercado en el podcast de Mario Filio * Twitter oficial * Arturo Mercado en julio de 2011 en la expoCómic la Mole junto a Francisco Colmenero y Ricardo Silva Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Voces en off